Opposites Attract
by Arabella-21
Summary: Ginny Weasely is getting love letters. She has no idea who their from and she plans to find out. It isn't helping that Malfoy keeps getting in the way. Follow her and her friends as they find romance in unexpected places. Please Read and Review!
1. Default Chapter

"You must be jelly because jam don't shake that way."  
  
A/N: Yeah, I know I'm strange, but I didn't say it. My social teacher did. I have no idea what he meant by it and I hope his meaning was different than mine in the story, but you never know. Mr. Macioce's quotes have inspired a lot of strange things. I hope this is one of the better stories that he has instigated. I'm sorry if you think it's bad, but you have been warned at its strangeness.  
  
You must be jelly because jam don't shake that way. Do you want to know who I am? Meet me in the empty charms class By the statue of Merlin's uncle. You know where. I'll be there at half past eleven. Love, Your secret admirer  
  
I wonder who that's from, thought sixth year Hogwart's student, Ginny Weasely. She was insulted by the crack at the top. Sure she had heard a lot of that lately, but this was getting to be a bit much. She was seriously considering going, but then started thinking a little more. I can't go and meet this person, it might be dangerous, she thought to herself. Ever since her first year at Hogwart's she had been wary of anything unknown. She never wanted to have to go through anything like the chamber of secrets again. But I want to find out who it is. I haven't had a boyfriend since Seamus, and he has obviously moved on. Now that he's dating Hermione. Ginny thought, reflecting back on her relationship with the seventh year Gryffindor. I need to get out more, and I will go tonight. I can take care of myself. I'll bring my wand; anyway, whoever wrote this is obviously interested in me, why would they hurt me? She asked herself, her curiosity overpowering her common sense. She spent the rest of her time until dinner thinking about who this mystery person was.  
  
At dinner, Ginny barely ate anything. She was too excited about that night. She didn't tell anyone about her love letter, but her best friend, Alanna, noticed that something was distracting her.  
  
"Ginny, what is the matter with you? You haven't been yourself since we went back to the dorm to change after Care of Magical Creatures. Did something happen?"  
  
"No, I'm fine. I just have a bit of a headache."  
  
"Really? You know that's kind of funny, normally when people get headaches they act like they're in pain. They don't walk around with this stupid smile on their face, dropping things and humming to themselves."  
  
"Do I really look like that?"  
  
"I might have exaggerated a little, but I came pretty close to the truth."  
  
"Gosh, I didn't know."  
  
"So what's up with you?"  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"Nothing my ass. What is your problem?"  
  
"I'll tell you tomorrow when I know what is going to happen."  
  
"Fine, I'll let it go for now."  
  
"Thank you," Ginny said sarcastically.  
  
Ginny and Alanna were as different as two people could be, and yet, they were best friends. They were different in their personalities and their looks. While both were very attractive, Ginny was red-haired, freckled, and pale. She had wine colored hair, and her skin was like ivory. She had a light dusting of freckles across her cheeks, and milk chocolate eyes.  
  
Alanna was the perfect depiction of a California girl, even though she had grown up in London. Her father was American and she had inherited his looks. She had tan skin, naturally highlighted hair, ranging from bleach blonde to golden honey, and bright blue eyes. Her eyes were her most striking feature, looking into them was like looking into a clear pool of water. At the bottom of that pool, you could read all her emotions. She usually had a mischievous glint in them.  
  
Their personalities were like black and white against each other, too. Ginny was quiet and shy. Alanna was loud and outspoken. She was always the first to volunteer for anything. Ginny never wanted attention drawn to her, while Alanna was always the center of attention. Maybe that was why they were such good friends. Alanna was the impulsive one and Ginny was the who dragged her back down to earth so she could get her potions homework done. Sometimes Ginny thought Alanna should be in Slytherin, instead of Gryffindor. The way she always had some trick or another to play on other students, but then she always needed Ginny to help her out of trouble for it. Because of their different personalities, their taste in boys was vastly different as well. Ginny never liked to talk about the latest object of her affection, but Alanna needed to talk about it. It was like if Alanna didn't talk to someone, or Ginny, she would explode and become a nun. It never helped when some new guy made a rude comment to her because it would usually end up in some guy with a black eye and a bruised ego. Then Alanna would declare that men were pigs and she would never have anything to do with them, but then, someone who she liked would do something that changed her mind. That was when she really needed to talk to Ginny. Currently, Alanna thought she was in love with Harry Potter. For Ginny, that was like her best friend being in love with her brother. She used to have a crush on Harry, but he regarded her as the little sister he never had. Alanna didn't know, but Harry had told Ginny over the summer that he really liked Alanna. Harry had sworn her to secrecy, though.  
  
Ginny was still thinking about later that night, although she was trying to make it less obvious. Alanna still thought she was acting a little loopy, but she didn't push the subject. She knew that if Ginny wanted to keep quiet about it, she would. I wonder what's bothering her, thought Alanna, I'll find out somehow.  
  
I wonder what he's like. I can't wait to find out who he is. Oh God. I wish I didn't have to watch Seamus and Hermione all the time. It's disgusting, they're always so cheerful and lovey-dovey, it's sickening, she thought to herself, thinking that maybe by tomorrow she would have someone of her own to show off. That would put Seamus in his place. What time is it? Damn, only 7:30, three hours to go. Maybe I could go up to bed and pretend to sleep for a little while. Nah, Lanna would notice and start asking questions.  
  
"Ginny, since your not going to eat anything and I'm done, let's go up to the common room or the library to do our homework."  
  
"Okay."  
  
"Well, if it isn't the little Weasel and her mudblood friend."  
  
"Don't you dare call us that, ferret boy," Alanna replied hotly.  
  
"What are you going to do about it, surfer girl?"  
  
"Is that the best you can come up with? My father was a very talented surfer and I take it as a compliment to be called a surfer."  
  
"Fine, I'll go back to referring to you as mudblood, since that's what you are. You're muggle surfer father gave you that as well as your looks. It's a shame that you're a mudblood, you would look good lying beside me under my silk sheets." "I know that you wish you could shag me, but you'll never get the chance. I am allergic to rodents of any kind, including ferrets."  
  
"Then why are you friends with the Weasel? And why are you defending her? Can't she speak for herself?"  
  
"I can speak just fine Malfoy," Ginny spat, "but I didn't deem you worthy of my time and energy. Let's go Lanna."  
  
"I'll see you later ferret boy."  
  
Not able to come up with a sufficient retort, he turned and went back to the Slytherin table.  
  
"Wow Gin! I didn't know you had it in you to be so rude to anyone, even Malfoy."  
  
"Yes, well, I couldn't let him insult us and our families, could I?"  
  
"I s'pose not, but it was still so unlike you."  
  
"I guess it was. Let's get our homework and go to the library."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
Ginny was just as shocked at how she had stood up for herself as Alanna was, but she wasn't about to let anyone notice. I can't believe I did that! Maybe that love letter I got has boosted my confidence, she thought. They went and got their stuff and Ginny found another piece of parchment on her bed.  
  
I saw your little display at dinner. Very nice. I'm glad that you're starting to come out of your shell I hope you'll come tonight. I'm anxiously awaiting the visit. I'll see you at half past eleven. I hope you keep doing that thing you do. It drives me crazy.  
  
Love Your secret admirer  
  
Ginny couldn't believe it. This is so strange. I hope this guy's serious. If he isn't, I'll go become a nun. I swear! Ginny thought to herself. "Gin? You coming? Hey what's that?" Alanna said, seeing the parchment.  
  
"Nothing," Ginny said trying to stuff the page in her bag, but she was too slow.  
  
"Love your secret admirer? Is this what you've been on about all night?"  
  
"Yes," Ginny said, surrendering to the fact that Alanna knew now.  
  
"You're not going, are you?"  
  
"I don't know. I was thinking about it."  
  
"You can't! It could be dangerous!"  
  
"I thought about that too, but I think I can protect myself."  
  
"I won't let you go."  
  
"You can't stop me."  
  
"Yes I can, and I will. You are not going."  
  
"It's my life Alanna. You can't tell me what to do. I'm going and that's final."  
  
"Then I'm going with you."  
  
"No you're not. I'm going, alone, and that's final."  
  
"Ginny! I don't want you to get hurt. I'm just trying to help you."  
  
"If you want to help me, then leave me alone and let me go."  
  
"Fine. If that's what you want, then I won't stop you."  
  
"Good."  
  
Ginny stormed off down the stairs to the common room after snatching the note from Alanna's hand. She was going to do her homework with Hermione and Harry and her brother, but then she remembered that Ron and Harry had Quidditch practice and Hermione would be with Seamus. She decided that she would go to the library; there was always someone there to study with.  
  
Once she got to the library, she was sadly disappointed at the lack of sixth years there. She sat down at a table in the back and got out her arithmancy homework. She was working the figures when a shadow fell across her book. She looked up and saw it was Malfoy. He was looking down at her paper. She ignored him, thinking, maybe if I just pretend he's not here, he'll get the point and leave. She was wrong.  
  
"Is the little weasel having trouble with her homework?"  
  
"That's none of your business. Don't you have some dark hole to go crawl in?"  
  
"Wow, the weasel has developed quite a mouth lately."  
  
"Sod off. I want to finish this."  
  
"You would finish it a lot faster if you used this equation," he said, taking her quill and writing down a different equation. He was right; his was easier.  
  
"Thank you for the help, Malfoy, but I think I can do this by myself now. You can leave."  
  
"Tut, tut, is that anyway to thank me?"  
  
"I think it is. Like I said, you can leave now, ferret boy."  
  
"You shouldn't go around trying to insult people who are smarter than you."  
  
"I'll remember that for future reference, but right now I'll continue with my homework. And thank you very much for the help," she said sweetly. He turned and left. She was surprised; it wasn't like him to let her have the last word. He's acting very strange. What time is it? Wow, I've been at this a long time, it's 9:30! I'll finish tomorrow, she thought to herself while packing up her books and heading out the door. When she got to Gryffindor tower, she went up to her dorm and saw Alanna lying on her bed reading their favorite book, Passionate Trousers by Aurora Twilight. It was almost disgusting, but they loved it anyway. I'll make friends again tomorrow, I want to not feel guilty tonight, she though. Ginny didn't even bother to change; she just crawled into her bed and pulled the curtains shut tight. She didn't want anyone to bother her. She grabbed her book and started reading. She looked at her watch every ten minutes, each time cursing herself silently. Finally it was 11:20. She got out of bed and grabbed her wand and robes. She silently walked down the stairs and out the portrait hole, heading toward the empty charms classroom.  
  
A/N: What do you think? Review, no matter what you think. I want to point out the Cassie Claire ref. I took her Passionate Trousers book, I hope she doesn't mind. I meant nothing by it and will acknowledge anything else I use from other fics. The good thing about fics is that, no matter what you do, it's a fic so it doesn't matter. If you notice anything from another fic in mine and I don't say anything, make sure to tell me! You can do that by reviewing! See? It all comes down to the reviews. And, finally, sorry about the short chapter.  
  
Okay, I am just updating this, my dad said that he heard the quote at the beginning somewhere and if anyone can give me a source the can have a chocolate frog! Ahh! I had to go back and reformat it because it looked really bad on ff.net so if it's still confusing, sorry, I'm working on it. 


	2. Chapter 2

Ginny got to the charms classroom early. She was nervous about meeting her secret admirer, but she was also very curious. I wonder who he is, she thought to herself, I can't wait to see him. She walked into the classroom. There were footprints in the dust leading up to an unused desk. On the desk, there was another note. I can't believe he didn't show, Ginny thought. She grabbed the note and read it anyway.  
  
Hello my love. I am glad you came. I apologize that I couldn't be with you tonight. I felt that you should sweat a little before you discovered my identity. I hope that you aren't angry. I want you to know how beautiful you are. I wish that I could look at your gorgeous features all day long. I will tell you where to meet me again with a note. Please keep coming, it shows that you are as wonderful as you appear.  
  
Love, Your Secret Admirer  
  
Ginny couldn't believe it. She was angry, but anxious for the next note. She desperately wanted to meet this secret admirer. Alanna should feel ashamed. It could be dangerous, she said. Well, there wasn't anyone here, Ginny thought. She walked out into the hall again after checking that no one was there. She was careful while walking along the hall, hiding from Mrs. Norris twice. She was finally getting close to the tower and she wasn't paying as much attention as she should have so she almost ran into Peeves. Luckily, or unluckily, depending on your point of view, Malfoy pulled her behind a suit of armor.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Ginny snapped in a whisper.  
  
"I could ask the same of you," he replied.  
  
"Fine I don't care, but why did you bother to get me out of trouble?"  
  
"I didn't want to get caught if a teacher came down here."  
  
"Okay, could you maybe not hold me so tightly against the wall."  
  
"Oh, sorry," he said, backing off a little so she wasn't sandwiched so tightly between him and the stone wall.  
  
"Thanks. How long do you think we'll have to wait for Peeves?"  
  
"Shouldn't be too long, he's been at it for a while already. So what were you doing out here, anyway?"  
  
"I couldn't sleep," she lied. She wasn't going to tell him the real reason she was out of bed.  
  
"Right, you were probably out meeting some boy in the Astronomy Tower."  
  
"I was not! What were you doing out here?"  
  
"I wanted to go for a walk, it helps me sleep."  
  
"I'm sure."  
  
"Hey, Weasel, look. Peeves is leaving."  
  
"Good. I think I'll go to bed now. I'll see you tomorrow."  
  
"Sure Weasel. If you say anything about tonight to anyone, I will kill you."  
  
"I'll remember that, but I wouldn't want anyone to know that I was in a dark hallway in the middle of the night with Draco Malfoy," she said as she walked up to the portrait hole.  
  
"Goodnight little Weasel."  
  
She ignored him. She was tired and needed to sleep. She had a Potions exam the next morning and she wanted to be well rested for it. Ginny was a relatively good Potions student, but because she was a Gryffindor, Snape was always harassing her. She also had to make up with Alanna in the morning. She got up to her dorm and saw Alanna asleep with her book on her pillow and her head on top of it. Ginny laughed to herself and got her pajamas on and crawled into bed. She fell asleep with visions of Malfoy in her head; she remembered what he smelled like and what he felt like. The way his arms held her pinned to the wall. The way his hair had been falling into his eyes. His hair looks much better when it isn't slicked back, she thought. Then she realized what she was thinking about, rather, who she was thinking about. It's Malfoy! You can't like Malfoy! Remember what his dad did to you; remember how he has been making cracks about your family forever. Remember what a jerk he is. Remember how handsome he is. No! Wait, you can't like him. But I do, she thought to herself. Then she finally slipped into blackness full of dreams about platinum blonde hair and silver eyes.  
  
"Ginny, wake up. We have to go to breakfast."  
  
"Hmmmm. I don't want to get up."  
  
"I know, but you have to. Get up sleepy head."  
  
"Just five more minutes."  
  
"Nope, you had your five minutes already wake up."  
  
"Oh, fine," she said, crawling out of the maroon blankets.  
  
"'Bout time you got up."  
  
"Oh, shush up. You weren't out trying to find your secret admirer last night. Who, by the way, didn't show. He just left me another note."  
  
"Well, I tried to tell you not to go."  
  
"Yeah, I'm sorry about last night."  
  
"Nah, don't worry about it. You were right too. It is your life."  
  
"Okay, now that we've settled that problem, here read this," Ginny said, handing the note to Alanna.  
  
"Wow, he didn't show, but he left you a very nice note."  
  
"Yeah," said Ginny, who was digging in her trunk and her bag, looking for something, "have you seen my necklace?"  
  
"Which one?"  
  
"The one I always wear. It has a seven with a little blue flower on it. I got it from my brothers for my birthday one year."  
  
"No, were you wearing it last night?"  
  
"Yeah. I don't remember taking it off. Malfoy!"  
  
"Malfoy what?"  
  
"Oh, well I had a little run in with him and he probably has it."  
  
"Why would he have it?" Alanna asked suspiciously.  
  
"Because he saved me from Peeves, but we had to hide behind a suit of armor and it was kind of a tight fit. I was smashed up against the wall and he had a perfect opportunity to grab it if it broke or anything."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Don't you 'oh' me. I didn't have any choice in the matter."  
  
"Alright. Get dressed or we'll miss breakfast and be late for class. We have charms this morning and then potions this afternoon. Flitwick wouldn't be happy if we weren't on time."  
  
"Fine," Ginny said, getting dressed and worrying about her necklace.  
  
They went to breakfast and sat down by Callie Bone and her boyfriend of the week, Colin Creevey. Neither of the girls really liked Callie or Colin, but there weren't very many seats left. They ate in silence, listening to Lavender Brown and Parvati Patil talking about how cute Malfoy was. Or silence until Lavender got nosy, that is.  
  
"Ginny, what do you think about Malfoy?" Lavender asked.  
  
"Oh, I don't know," she said, blushing because of her dreams the night before, "he's alright I guess."  
  
"You guess? He's probably the hottest guy at Hogwart's."  
  
"Sure Lavender, whatever you say."  
  
After that they were in silence again. Callie and Colin seemed to take that as a signal that they could snog over their scrambled eggs and toast. Ginny and Alanna left very soon after that started.  
  
"So, why were you so nervous when Lavender asked you what you thought about Malfoy?"  
  
"I wasn't nervous."  
  
"Then why were you blushing?"  
  
"I wasn't blushing, I was getting really warm in the hall, you know, body heat and all that."  
  
"Whatever. Let's get to Flitwick's before we're late." I didn't know it was that noticeable, thought Ginny, it's probably because Alanna knows me so well, that's why she noticed. I shouldn't think about him. I shouldn't get nervous when someone asks me about him. I don't like him. Do I? No, I don't so stop being such a worrywart.  
  
"Are you coming Ginny?"  
  
"Yeah, sorry."  
  
*((*  
  
Why are you thinking about her? She is just a little girl who you're playing with. She's a toy, nothing more. But she is hot. So what if she's hot? That doesn't mean you are going to get emotionally involved, at least not seriously. She might think you are, but you won't be. You're just in it for the irony of shagging your enemy's little virgin sister. Well, maybe for the shagging also, but that doesn't mean you like her. You're just a horny seventeen-year-old boy and you are attracted to the little weasel. That's all, nothing more, nothing less, Draco thought while eating his breakfast and staring at Ginny.  
  
*((*  
  
"Today, class, we'll be working on counter curses. To do a counter curse, you have to know the curse your removing. We will be working with a simple jelly legs curse. That way, we won't be causing any serious damage. I want you to partner up with someone."  
  
The class followed Flitwick's instructions and partnered up. Ginny was going to be partners with Alanna like usual, but Casey Gregor, a Gryffindor sixth year as well, grabbed Ginny's arm and pulled her over to be his partner. His friend, Justin Martins, took Alanna off to a corner to be her partner. It was well known that the boys had crushes on the girls, but neither of the girls liked them. They were rude and stupid. They thought the only point of having a girlfriend was so that you could go to the Astronomy Tower with them.  
  
"Casey! What are you doing? I don't want to be your partner."  
  
"Too bad, you better listen to the professor so that I don't fail this part of class."  
  
"Casey Gregor, I will not do your part of the work for you. You will have to do your own share for your grade."  
  
"Whatever doll."  
  
"What did you just call me?"  
  
"I called you 'doll', if you have a problem with it, then too bad. You're my partner and you're going to go Hogsmeade with me this weekend."  
  
"I will do no such thing!"  
  
"Tough luck, it looks like your friend just heard the news to," he said and sure enough, Alanna was over there fuming at Justin.  
  
*((*  
  
"I am not going to Hogsmeade with you this weekend! I don't even like you! You are a jerk!"  
  
"Alanna, babe, why are you doing this? You don't really have a choice in the matter. Anyway, after Hogsmeade, we can go for a walk around the castle, maybe go look at the stars. I'm sure Ginny and Casey will be doing the same thing, privately of course."  
  
"You pig! I won't be 'looking at the stars' with you and I'm sure that Ginny won't be either. And, just to warn you, if you ever call me 'babe' again, I will hit you so hard, it'll be Christmas before you wake up. Got it?"  
  
"Sure babe, whatever you say."  
  
"What part of me, hit, you, and, Christmas, didn't you understand?"  
  
"I understood it fine babe, but I know you won't hit me."  
  
"Don't be so sure," she said, landing her fist squarely on his right eye.  
  
"Miss Jones, what do you think you're doing?" said little Professor Flitwick.  
  
"I'm sorry Professor, but he was making derogatory comments about me and my friend."  
  
"Be that as it may, Miss Jones, you should never resort to violence."  
  
"I do apologize professor, I would like to ask a change in partners."  
  
"I agree that you should have a different partner. Who did you have in mind?"  
  
"I would like to be paired with Ginny Weasley. Her current partner can have mine, once he has gone to the hospital wing."  
  
"That seems appropriate. I will let this slide for now, but if it happens again, I will alert your head of house."  
  
"Thank you professor."  
  
Alanna walked over to Ginny, receiving a threatening glare from Casey.  
  
"Now, I will continue with the lesson. To perform the counter curse." The lesson went on uneventfully after that. Ginny didn't get a chance to talk to Alanna until they were out in the hall going to lunch.  
  
"I can't believe you did that! You should have been reported to McGonagall for sure."  
  
"I know, it was a good thing it happened in Flitwick's class, otherwise I would have and lost a hefty amount of points as well."  
  
"Yeah, Casey was staring daggers at us for the rest of the class."  
  
"Well if looks could kill, we'd both be dead, but they can't so we might as well forget about it. Did Casey ask you to look at the stars with him?"  
  
"He didn't get that far, he was trying to get me to do his work for him, then he called me 'doll' and I went over the edge."  
  
"Obviously, your over the edge is completely different than mine."  
  
"Obviously. I wonder what's for lunch today."  
  
"I don't know, but I'm starved."  
  
"Beating up boys sure does work up an appetite, huh?" Ginny said and both girls laughed. They were joking around with Harry and Ron during lunch. Alanna blew up at a couple of guys who kept asking about what had happened in charms. And Ginny tried to ignore Seamus and Hermione. After she had had about as much as she could stand, she told everyone that she had to go up to her room and get her things for potions and do some last minute studying. She got to her dorm and saw another note on her bed. How does he get these up here all the time, he would have to know which bed I sleep in and if he isn't a Gryffindor, the password, Ginny thought to herself while unfolding the note.  
  
Hello my love. I hope you didn't let that boy get to you in charms. I hope that you are still interested in me. Go to the gargoyle statue by the potions dungeon after your class today. You will learn more there. I love you and everything about you. Please come.  
  
Love, Your Secret Admirer  
  
So, he was either in my charms class or wrote this at lunch, thought Ginny, If he was in my charms class, he would be a sixth year Gryffindor, but he obviously wasn't Casey and probably not Justin, she reasoned. But he could have heard about it at lunch, everyone was talking about it, even Harry had asked, somewhat nervously, if it was true. If he was a sixth year Gryffindor, it would have to be Colin Creevey, Steven Wood, or Bobby Brown, Ginny thought. Then she looked at her watch and realized that she better hurry up or she would be late for potions. She checked the note again and decided that she would go to the statue after class and maybe she would find out whom this person was. She thought that she wouldn't mind if it was Steven. He was Oliver's little brother and was just as good looking and good at Quidditch. She didn't want it to be either of the other two. Colin was annoying and Bobby was a lot like his older sister, even though she never talked about him or even hinted that she was related to him. Ginny grabbed her things for class and ran down the stairs, heading for the dungeon. 


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Hey everyone! I know it's been taking me awhile to post this, but I hope you think it's better for the wait. When you're done with this chapter, review! Pretty please? I'm working on the text blocks, but I'm not very good at this. Sorry if it comes out hard to read, I'll try to fix it soon. If it works, then yea! for me. Also, means thought. Hope you like!  
  
"Miss Weasely. You are late, five points from Gryffindor."  
  
"Professor, the bell hasn't rung yet," Alanna said in her friends defense.  
  
"Ten points."  
  
Alanna kept her mouth shut and Ginny mouthed a thanks while she was sitting down. She got out her quill, parchment, and text. Then she saw that no one else had anything more than a quill. Ugh, we have a test today she thought, putting away her un-needed things. I didn't study nearly enough either. Why not? Because of those stupid notes.  
  
"As most of you remembered, we are having a test today. Your test will be on the uses and dangers of using Polyjuice Potion. You have all studied this potion and should know the ingredients and how to mix it. You may begin once I pass out all of the tests."  
  
Ginny was nervous, and so, it seemed, were a lot of other students. They had gone over the potion, but most of them didn't pay attention to Snape droning on about what could happen if you heated the potion to higher than one hundred degrees Celsius. She saw Alanna biting the tip of her quill the way she always did when she didn't know the answer or didn't know anything about the subject of the test. Her quills from potions were usually in pretty bad shape.  
  
Looking down at the page in front of her, Ginny saw that she would only have trouble with the ingredients part. Her brother had told her all about his adventure in his second year when he turned into Crabbe for half an hour. He had also told her that it only worked for human transformations because Hermione got turned into a very strange version of cat woman. That was two of the five questions answered. She stared at her paper.  
  
How long does the Polyjuice Potion take to brew?  
  
Ron had told her that they had to wait a month. This isn't so hard after all she thought. She had a small amount of trouble with the ingredients, but she wracked her brain until she remembered. Finally everyone was done with the test.  
  
"Class is dismissed. If I hear that any of you took this time to cause trouble, I will take fifty points from your house."  
  
Everyone shuffled out of the room, nervous that the professor would find another reason to take points away. Ginny looked at her wristwatch. The class didn't actually end until ten minutes from now. She didn't want Snape to see her lingering outside of his class, but if she found a reason to be there. She decided to catch up with Alanna and explain the situation. She figured that if she didn't come up with anything better, she could always drop her bag and pretend to be picking it up for ten minutes. That was if there wasn't anyone or a note waiting at the statue for her.  
  
"Alanna, wait!"  
  
Alanna turned her head toward Ginny's voice and stopped as she saw her friend running toward her. "Where's the fire?"  
  
"I've got a problem."  
  
"Ok, what is it?"  
  
Ginny just showed her the note that she got during lunch. "Oh, so what, you need to have an excuse to be here until then?"  
  
"Yeah, unless there is something already there. We should probably check."  
  
"Probably, c'mon, let's check."  
  
They went to the statue and, luckily, there was already a note floating there. It was hidden behind the statue almost so unless you were looking for it, you wouldn't notice. It had probably been enchanted to only let Ginny grab it as well as hiding it. Ginny reached out to look at it and plucked it out of it's floating position. She read it with Alanna trying to look over her shoulder.  
  
Ginny dear, I am so glad you are reading this I realize that you must be getting impatient, unable to know who I am I hope that you can wait a while longer I have a consolation for you You can write back to me Put your notes, if you write any, in the statue of Uric the Oddball's back You can do this by tapping it and saying the password swan stone Please write me my love Love Your Secret Admirer  
  
"Ooh, Ginny. Are you going to write to him?"  
  
"Of course I am. I'm going to tell him that he should get a life and if he really 'loves' me like he says, he should be a man and own up to it. If he can't tell me who he is, then he obviously doesn't like me as much as he seems to think."  
  
"Harsh, but you can ruin your almost love life anyway you want."  
  
"What makes you say that?"  
  
"Well, if you lay into him like that, he'll see your bad side before he gets to know you're good side. Anyway, I think it's kind of romantic the way he's doing this."  
  
"I don't. I think it's cowardly. He's a scared little baby who is afraid of rejection."  
  
"And you wonder why you can't keep a boyfriend," Alanna said jokingly, "C'mon, let's go to Transfiguration. Malfoy is in our class, you can ask about your necklace."  
  
"Yeah, sure," she said. She didn't really want to ask him about anything. She wanted her necklace back, but didn't want to draw attention to the fact that she had seen him the night before. He had said that if she told anyone he would kill her. Surely bringing it up in class would cause the same reaction.  
  
(**( "Today class, we will be studying animagi. I know that you have all studied them, but today we will be looking more into what it takes to become one. We will be studying this only, you are by no means to try any of the spells you will be looking at."  
  
"This should be interesting," Alanna said to Ginny. Everyone had started to talk to people around them. McGonagall waited a minute then gave them the instructions. They were to partner up and look at some of the books Professor McGonagall had gotten from the library. Ginny partnered with Alanna like always, but she took a moment to go talk to Malfoy.  
  
"What do you want Weasel?"  
  
"I want my necklace back."  
  
"Really, and what makes you think I have it?"  
  
She didn't want to bring it up in front of everyone so she simply said, "Peeves." Luckily, he understood.  
  
"Well, I don't think I have it. If I see it, I'll let you know."  
  
"If you have that necklace and aren't giving it back to me, I'll make you pay."  
  
"Are you threatening me?" he said, moving closer to her and looking down. She fought the urge to back down. She had started this and she was going to finish it.  
  
"My, my, aren't we jumpy today. Are you scared of me Malfoy? I wouldn't think you would take the threat of a sixth year girl so seriously. Maybe you're just losing your touch. Who knows?"  
  
"You better watch what you say to me, Weasel. It might come back to bite you in the ass."  
  
"Yes well, we all know how much you like to look at my ass so you better hope nothing bites it."  
  
Malfoy just sat there gaping. This was the last thing he expected to hear from Ginny Weasely. She was supposed to be shy and quiet. The worst thing about her last cutting remark was that it was true, she had a rather nice ass from his point-of-view. The rest of the class that had heard their conversation was surprised at first, but someone burst out laughing, making everyone doing the same. The students on the other side of the room looked over, trying to find what was so funny. Most got confused and gave up, but Alanna knew that Ginny had said something to Malfoy and wanted to know what.  
  
"What did you say??"  
  
"I just told him the truth, I can't help it if everyone else thought it was funny."  
  
"No, really, what did you say?"  
  
"I told you, the truth. I won't say anymore than that, you can find out at dinner."  
  
"Spoil sport. C'mon, let's get some of this research done."  
  
"'Kay, I want to get this done so I can think of an appropriate letter to write to you-know-who."  
  
"Ginny! Don't call him you-know-who. People'll think your talking about, well, you-know-who."  
  
"Guess you're right. What should I say then?"  
  
"I don't know, how about LB?"  
  
"LB?"  
  
"Yeah, short for lover-boy."  
  
"Oh, sure, why not?"  
  
The girls did their research and wrote a few notes. They were relieved when Professor McGonagall told them they would have the next couple classes to work on their reports, which were to be only one roll of parchment. Working together, that would be easy to accomplish.  
  
"Good, I'll have time to write a letter tonight. You have to help me," Ginny said to Alanna as they were walking to Gryffindor tower to put their things away and go to dinner.  
  
"Don't worry, I will."  
  
"What 'cha talkin' about?" said a very handsome boy behind the girls.  
  
They turned, startled at the interruption. "Oh, nothing Steve," Alanna told Steven Wood the fantastic Quidditch player. All the fifth and sixth year girls thought that he was cute, but he didn't talk about anything but Quidditch. Most of the time, he didn't notice that he never changed topics. He was nice, but boring unless you loved Quidditch as much as he did.  
  
"So, ready for the Quidditch game this Saturday? I want both of our star chasers to be in tip top shape for our game against Slytherin," he said as he put came in between the two girls and put his arms around each of them. He was very flirtatious at times, but just because Steven Wood flirted with you did not mean he liked you. He was in love with Padma Patil, seventh year Ravenclaw, Parvati's twin sister.  
  
"I think we're all doing good," said Ginny, squirming the tiniest bit under his arm, "the whole team is. Especially you and Harry."  
  
"What are you talking about? I need some definite work on blocking the lower hoop, you girls, on the other hand, have been scoring against every keeper we've been up against. Well, I gotta go. See ya later," he said, taking his arms off of each of their shoulders.  
  
"See you Steve," Ginny called out at his back. He turned and winked at her. Ginny bit her lip, but tried to smile back. Alanna noticed her expression.  
  
"What's wrong Gin'?"  
  
"Huh? Nothing. I was just thinking."  
  
"What about?"  
  
"Stuff."  
  
"Okay, let's get to dinner. I'm starving."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"'Sides, I want to know what you said to Malfoy and I know that Colin will be acting it out for everyone at the table."  
  
"I hope not."  
  
They dropped their stuff off in the dorm and went down to dinner. They squeezed in between Harry and Dean Thomas. Ginny sat next to Dean and let Alanna take the seat next to Harry.  
  
"Is it true? What you said to Malfoy?" Dean asked Ginny as soon as she sat down and started to dish up her plate.  
  
"Yeah, is it? Colin is telling everyone about it and we don't know whether to believe him or not," Harry said.  
  
"I still want to know what she said," Alanna said, "she wouldn't tell me earlier when I missed it and everyone in Transfiguration started laughing."  
  
"I'll tell you if it's true if I know what you think I said," Ginny finally said when she could get a word in.  
  
"Colin said that you asked Malfoy to give you back your necklace and he said that he didn't have it. Then you insulted him some how or another. He said that you should watch what you said because it might come back and bite you in ass. Then, according to Colin, you told him that you knew how much he loved looking at your ass so he should hope that nothing bit it," Dean explained.  
  
"You said that!?" Alanna asked, surprised.  
  
"That sounds pretty accurate," Ginny replied calmly. The three others started laughing.  
  
"You mean," said Dean through his laughs, "that you actually said that to him? Really?"  
  
"Yes," Ginny said staring down at her potatoes trying to keep a straight face. After a few moments, she couldn't stand it anymore and cracked up herself. "It is rather funny, isn't it?"  
  
"Yeah, shy little Ginny Weasely getting the last word over Draco Malfoy. Hilarious really," said a drawling voice behind them. Everyone stopped laughing and Ginny froze.  
  
"What do you want Malfoy?" Harry snapped.  
  
"I wanted to talk to Virginia." Ginny bristled at the use of her whole name. Only Tom Riddle had ever called her Virginia.  
  
"My name, is Ginny," she said, "and I don't want to talk to you unless you have my necklace."  
  
"I'm hurt, why would you be so mean?"  
  
"Because, you have been nothing but mean and nasty to me since I met you in Flourish and Blotts. This year more so."  
  
"Fine. I did have something to tell you, but I seem to have mysteriously forgot," he walked back to his table and waved at her. She saw a glint of gold at his wrist. He's got my necklace! she thought. He better give it back. 


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Hey! I know I'm a horrible person for ignoring disclaimers, so for future reference: I do not own Harry Potter or any related characters, places, or plot ideas. If I did do you think I would be writing this pathetic fic? I would be finishing the fifth book instead of going off and getting pregnant like J.K.R. Ok, now that that's done, hope you like this chapter!  
  
Oh, this is fun. So nice to watch her squirm. I'll just forget about transfiguration. Why did I have to be so stupid anyways? I shouldn't even be in her class. I just had to fail that last year. My father had beaten me so many times over my slipping grades. Oh well, at least now I had someone to play with.  
  
Draco was back at the Slytherin table pushing the food around his plate so that Pansy thought he was eating. That simpering, whining, pug-faced girl was always nagging about something. He always wished that he could just get rid of her, but her parents were important death-eaters and his father was supporting any relationship between the two of them. Draco looked over at the Gryffindor table where the little Weasley girl was laughing with her friends. It's a pity that the Weasley's are pureblood, Draco thought, they give the rest of us a bad name. They are always associating with mudbloods too. Granger, Jones, well, Jones isn't such a waste. She is very hot. Come to think of it, Ginny's not a waste either. What? No. Remember, this is just for revenge purposes and maybe a good shag or two.  
  
"Draco, you're not eating. Are you feeling all right?" Pansy whined. Somehow she managed to whine no matter what she was saying.  
  
"I'm fine. I think I'll just leave now. Goodbye Pansy," he replied curtly. He almost managed to leave, too, but she noticed Ginny's necklace at his wrist.  
  
"What's that? I didn't know you wore jewelry. Let me see."  
  
"What? No," he said, but he was too late. Pansy had grabbed his wrist and was looking at the necklace.  
  
"Where did you get this? It's a necklace. It's a girl's necklace. Have you been seeing someone? Behind my back? Whose is it?"  
  
"No I am not seeing anyone. It wouldn't matter if I were because we are not together. There is no we. As for whose it is, why should I tell you?" Then he did leave taking Ginny's necklace with him. Ugh. Pansy can be so annoying. He walked past Finnigan and Granger. He had his tongue down her throat as usual. It was disgusting. Draco tried not to gag.  
  
While walking to the dungeon common room of Slytherin house, Draco examined the necklace he had found in the hall after his midnight-encounter with Ginny. The little gold chain held a pendant with a small blue flower and a gold seven. It was very nice and Draco couldn't find out where a Weasley would get something that nice. It would take her whole family's help to get a necklace that nice. She must have gotten it for a present one year. It was probably the only present she got that year. I should probably give it back, he thought, but why? It can be used as a bargaining tool.  
  
*((*  
  
"He is getting so annoying," Alanna said as soon as Malfoy was gone, "First he insulted both of us. Then he stole your necklace, and now he is just being an all around jerk. More so than usual."  
  
Ginny cringed at the mention of the necklace. She didn't really want anyone else to hear, especially Harry. He was so overprotective of anyone close to him, Ginny included. She looked at Alanna and the other girl knew immediately that she had said the wrong thing.  
  
"What do you mean, he stole Ginny's necklace?" Harry asked. Dean had gone off to talk to some fifth year girls, so he wasn't part of the conversation. Harry was looking at Alanna.  
  
"Well, she just said that she lost it and I thought that he might have taken it because he had been acting strange around us lately."  
  
"You're a worse liar than I am," Harry said jokingly, "but if you're lying then tell me the truth."  
  
"I-uh-er," Alanna said looking over at Ginny for support. Ginny had her head on the table and looked depressed.  
  
"Well? Spit it out."  
  
"But-er-well, Ginny ran into Malfoy when they were both out of bed later then they should have been and he got her out of trouble, but it involved both of them squished behind a suit of armor so she thinks that he might have taken it," she let out quickly. She wasn't able to lie to Harry so she didn't try for long.  
  
"What?! What do you mean you 'ran into' Malfoy when you should have been in Gryffindor tower? What were you doing? Malfoy?"  
  
Ginny groaned and started banging her head on the table softly. "Ugh. I didn't tell you because I knew you would overreact. I was just going for a walk and Malfoy pulled me behind a suit of armor so that Peeves wouldn't catch me. He stopped me from getting detention."  
  
"Malfoy stopped you from getting detention? By pulling you into a very tight space?"  
  
"Yes. That's all that happened, nothing more."  
  
"I don't believe that."  
  
"Well that's fine. You don't have to believe the truth. I don't really care if you want to go into denial. Now, if you're quite through interrogating me, I think I'll go to bed. Lanna, you can stay here. Goodnight."  
  
"Ginny wait," Harry said. Ginny ignored her.  
  
"Let her go," Alanna said, looking at Harry. He held her gaze longer than he should have. She started to flush and looked down. "I think I'll just go up to bed too. Maybe I can talk to her. And Harry?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"I'm sorry," she said and walked out.  
  
*((*  
  
Malfoy walked into the Slytherin common room. When he saw the people there, he turned right back around and left. He decided to go for a walk around the halls. He walked by the great hall right when Ginny was storming out. She looked very upset and on the verge of tears. I wonder what she's so upset about, Malfoy thought. He decided that since he didn't have anything better to do, he would follow her and see what the problem was. He waited a few seconds so that she wouldn't notice him following her. Alanna walked out in that time. Hmm, maybe the two of them got in a fight? He quietly trailed the two girls. He thought it was strange that Alanna never tried to catch up with Ginny, but didn't think much about it.  
  
Then Malfoy had a thought, once I follow them to their common room, what am I going to do? It won't accomplish anything. He sped up so as to get closer to Alanna. Once he was directly behind her, he grabbed her wrist and put his other hand over her mouth. He soon realized that it wasn't a good idea. Alanna was a lot tougher than you would think from looking at her. She bit his hand and he bit his lip to stop from crying out. She kicked backwards and hit his shin. This time he did give a small cry of pain, and fought back a little. He took his hand off her mouth and grabbed her by her waist. He was lucky that dinner was still going on. The only other student was Ginny and she was too preoccupied at the moment to notice the scuffle going on behind her. That was about to change.  
  
"Let go! Let go and let me fight you for real!" Alanna shouted. Ginny turned around and saw her friend in the clutches of Draco Malfoy. She immediately got out her wand and walked toward the fighting couple. She tried to think of a spell to use and drew a blank. The first spell she came up with after a moment was a Jelly Legs Curse. She said the spell and pointed her wand at Malfoy. The curse hit its mark and Malfoy nearly fell over. He let go of Alanna in his struggle to keep his balance. He then got his own wand and performed the counter-curse he had learned in charms the year before.  
  
"Hey!" Alanna shouted, "What was that about?"  
  
"Yes, what was that about?" Ginny said.  
  
"Holy crap! Why did you kick me?" Malfoy said, rubbing his sore shin.  
  
"Oh, gee, I wonder why. You only grabbed me. I didn't even know who you were. If I had I would have aimed higher."  
  
"Sure, I was just going to have a little fun, while I admit it was a stupid idea, I wasn't going to hurt you."  
  
"Oh, really, what were you planning on doing?"  
  
"I hadn't really planned that far ahead. What I really wanted to do was talk to Ginny. You can go now surfer chick."  
  
She turned to Ginny. They looked at each other for a moment and then Alanna turned and left without a word. Ginny turned back toward Malfoy. "What do you want?"  
  
"Just to talk to you like I said. What was the deal at dinner?"  
  
"What are you talking about?" she asked looking at the floor.  
  
"Well, you did leave in the middle and there was something going on between you and Alanna."  
  
"It wasn't anything important. Harry's just mad at me now. Doesn't really matter. But, while we're on the subject, why do you have my necklace?"  
  
"What are you talking about?" he said mimicking her earlier phrase.  
  
"I know you have it. I saw it. Why won't you give it back?"  
  
"Do you really want it back?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Really, really want it back?" he said quietly, moving closer to her.  
  
"Yes," she said, frustrated with his teasing.  
  
"What will you give me for it?"  
  
"Anything."  
  
"Anything?"  
  
"Yes, anything."  
  
"That's a pretty big offer."  
  
"I don't care, just give me my necklace." There was a sound of people coming down the hall. Dinner was over. Ginny knew that Harry would be one of the first out of the great hall since he was worried about her. She just wanted to get her necklace back and go to bed. She did not want Harry or her brother to find her like this. Malfoy was really close to her face. She could just feel his breath tickling her cheeks and forehead slightly. One of his perfectly gelled strands of blonde hair had come loose so it was hanging in his face. His eyes were locked with hers, stormy gray and chocolate brown fighting to keep the others gaze. Struggling to not be the first to look away. He moved his face even closer to his. She felt her stomach flutter. He leaned down and pressed his lips to hers. Her first thought was that his lips were surprisingly soft, but then she felt his tongue at the seam of her lips. She slowly opened her mouth a little. She felt his tongue slide in, exploring the warm recesses of her mouth. He pulled away too soon for her liking and gave her the necklace off his wrist. He turned to walk away and when he did he saw Harry and Ron. Ginny didn't know they had seen her. She was still staring where Malfoy had been. She turned the opposite way and headed to the common room oblivious to the outside world. She hardly heard her brother trying to start a fight with Malfoy and Harry holding him back.  
  
Once Ginny was back in the common room, some of the sheen of his kiss had worn off. He was Malfoy. He had kissed her. Why? She had said she would do anything for her necklace, and she would gladly kiss him to have it back, but why? He must have had some reason for it.  
  
"So, how'd it go?" Alanna asked once Ginny sat down in one of the red high- backed chairs.  
  
She thought about lying, but Alanna would be able to tell. She just settled on the truth. "He kissed me," she said flatly as Harry and Ron walked in.  
  
"Yes he did! I'm going to kill him!"  
  
"Oh, don't tell me that these two saw?"  
  
"It appears that way, I honestly didn't notice."  
  
"We saw all right. Ron went ballistic, as you can see. What were you thinking Gin?" Harry asked.  
  
"I don't know. I didn't want him to kiss me. Anyway, it's not that big of a deal. I got my necklace back."  
  
Then Ron went after her. "What were you thinking? Are you crazy? Do you know who that was who just had his tongue down your throat? Do you know who his father is? Do you remember what he did? To you and the family? Have you lost your mind?"  
  
"Gee, for someone who has been too busy to even acknowledge me because you always have your tongue down Chelsea the Hufflepuff's throat, you certainly are taking an interest when I kiss someone you don't like."  
  
"Don't you even get started on that. You completely ignored me all summer, you and Harry both. You were too busy being Harry's girlfriend."  
  
"I was not! He didn't try to get rid of me all summer. He was the only person who seemed to notice me. Mum and Dad hardly knew I was living there since the twin's joke shop took off. They have hardly been there anyway. They're always flying away for some fancy trip. Alanna couldn't come out because she went to California to visit relatives. You were too busy talking to Chelsea by floo. Mum and Dad should never have let you use the fireplace so much."  
  
"You weren't exactly being supportive! The first time you met her, you didn't like her. You didn't even give her a chance."  
  
"You know, I really hate you sometimes. We used to be really close, but ever since you attached yourself to Harry and Hermione, you've forgotten all about me. I can see why you want to be friends with them, you can automatically be grouped with their achievements 'cause we all now that you won't ever have any grand accomplishments like Harry defeating Voldemort and playing Quidditch for England or Hermione getting a perfect score on her N.E.W.T.S. You know that you'll never be quite in their league and, guess what? So does everyone else. Except maybe your airhead of a girlfriend."  
  
"I hate you too!" he shouted and ran up the stairs to his dorm. His whole face was red as well as his ears.  
  
Harry stared at Ginny. He was angry, but didn't lash out at her. "I think I'll just go and try to fix this," he said, staring pointedly at Ginny. He then walked up the stairs after Ron.  
  
"That's it! I am going to leave and become a hermit so I don't ever have to talk to anyone ever again," Ginny declared to no one in particular. Alanna was still sitting there staring into space. She had zoned out when Ron said that Ginny was Harry's girlfriend over the summer. No matter how untrue it was; she had taken it seriously. "Lanna? Something wrong? I thought I was the one who just ruined my relationship with my brother."  
  
"How could you?"  
  
"How could I what?"  
  
"You knew I liked him."  
  
"What? Oh, no, see, Ron was just being mean. I didn't have anything romantic at all with Harry. I wouldn't do that to you. In fact, well, I can't tell you, but if I could, you would be ecstatic."  
  
"I thought I could trust you."  
  
"But, I didn't. Ask him yourself. I promise I'd never."  
  
"I don't want to hear it. You can just go back to being Malfoy's whore."  
  
"But. Lanna."  
  
Alanna walked slowly up the stairs to her dorm. Ginny lay down on the couch in front of the fire and fought the urge to cry. Then all the other Gryffindors came in through the portrait hole. Dean was still flirting with the fifth years. He wasn't ever serious, but he made all the younger girls feel special. Steven Wood came in and flashed her a huge smile. She tried to smile back. Seamus and Hermione came in, hardly pulling their lips apart while walking. Neville was in the hospital wing again. He had broken his wrist when he dropped his cauldron in Potions. The noise that all those happy people were making became deafening to Ginny and she just about gagged when Seamus and Hermione resumed their usual position: her sitting on his lap, firmly attached by the lips. She got up and thought about going to bed, but Alanna was there so she went out through the portrait hole.  
  
Ginny ended up in the owlery. She liked to come up here sometimes. It was so peaceful. The only sound was that of hooting owls trying to get some sleep. It was cool in the late October evening. She sat down by one of the windows and looked out on the lake and the rest of the grounds. She didn't even notice when someone came in and was standing behind her. 


End file.
